7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion
第七ODST大隊は、コヴナント戦争中に活躍したUNSC海兵隊のODST大隊である。'Art of Halo', page 159この部隊は第105ODST師団の一部分として編成されていた。 Legacy 第7ODST大隊は、コヴナント戦争後期においてUNSC海兵隊の中で最も活躍した部隊の一つとして知られている。 この大隊は特に西暦2552年末の終戦までの一年間、マスターチーフと共に非常に多くの戦場を戦った。同時にこの大隊の兵士達（R. P. Hall軍曹）は第0施設（アーク）での戦いを通じ、天の川銀河の外側へと到着した始めての人類となった。 Halo 3, level The Ark また、地球での戦いにおける彼らの活躍も忘れてはならない。第7ODST大隊は地球に侵攻したコヴナントに対し激しい抵抗を行っており、これは彼らがコヴナント戦争中に果たした最大の功績と考えて良いだろう。. 歴史 Mombasa and Installation 05 Marines of the Seventh Shock Troops Battalion would conduct air assault operations during the opening phases of the ground camaign at Mombasa, where the troopers battled in the streets before reinforcements from the arrived.Halo 2, level OutskirtsHalo 2, level MetropolisHalo 2, Another Day at the Beach Later, additional forces from the would arrive via orbital drop to assault the Prophet of Regret's flagship directly. Most of the reinforcements were killed when the entered Slipspace, though a small number of troopers survived the Slipspace rift and engaged hostile Covenant forces.Halo 3: ODST Members of First Platoon of an unidentified company would later drop from the In Amber Clad onto Installation 05 during the operation to capture the Prophet of Regret. They then cleared a landing zone so that a Warthog could be deployed for SPARTAN-117. Most of these troopers would perish during the initial campaign against the Covenant, and only a handful would escape back to Earth with Lieutenant Commander Keyes.Halo 2, level The Great Journey 終戦 During the Battle of Cleveland in November 2552, a squadron of AV-14 Hornets provided a platform for shock troops to rescue civilian prisoners who were being held inside a stadium. They fastroped from the Hornets and dispatched the enemy forces within the stadium in seconds. Minutes later, infantry forces helped the shock troops eliminate ground forces occupying land in the older part of town. The 7th Battalion soon fought during the last battle of the Human-Covenant War. Unlike their previous excursions upon the Halo rings, the men and women of the 7th battalion would be exclusively used for airborne assaults. One such assault happened during a mission to destroy numerous anti-aircraft artillery platforms overlooking a desert sea. These AAA guns were destroyed by the shock troops, allowing the to successfully land near the cartographer building.Halo 3, level The Ark During the last battle of the Ark Campaign - the final battle of the war - shock troops were again airlifted into combat. This time, they punched holes in Covenant armored and artillery positions.Halo 3, level The Covenant They assisted MCPO John-117 and SgtMaj Johnson in shutting down the shield generator stations protecting the Citadel; meanwhile, the Sangheili carrier Shadow of Intent provided air cover, and distracted enemy forces from the joint Human-Sangheili offensive, by firing on the shield with its plasma torpedoes. After their primary objective was complete, allied forces proceeded to enter the citadel canyon with an armored push on the ground, consisting of human and Sangheili infantry forces and M808B Scorpions, covered by AV-14 Hornets in the air. Trivia *The name of the battalion is an obvious reference to 7. *第7ODST大隊の名前は、 Halo 2の発売と同時に刊行されたArt of Haloの中で始めて登場した。The patch was intended to be used on the battle dress and working uniforms of the Marines of the 7th Battalion on the . Gallery File:7thHelljumpers.jpg|7th Battalion ODSTs during the Battle of the Ark. File:Hevstohalo05.jpg|Shock Troopers descending in their SOEIVs over Installation 05. File:Helljumper Squad.jpg|An ODST fire team in action. File:ODST Squad.jpg|An ODST squad leader giving orders. Sources See also *国連宇宙司令部 *国連宇宙司令部海兵隊 *軌道降下強襲歩兵隊（ODST） *知られているUNSC軍事ユニット Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units